Cutting ties (a 40k Fanfiction)
by Edward Stoke
Summary: So this is an idea I've been toying with about a planetary governor and his system's 'supposed' rebellion from the imperium. Go crazy with it, tell me how sh*t it is, give me pointers and use this as toilet paper... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: So this story is Warhammer 40k fanfiction, hopefully it won't be as bad as my immortal.)

Chapter 1

The planetary governor, Douglas Orann looked tirelessly at a screen. The warp storm was closing in on the star system of Baraban Jocalis and this servant of the immortal emperor knew that this event would end their two hundred years of prosperity after the conversion of the feral world, Jocalis into a powerful forge world that rivalled Mars, and the mining operations within Jocalis' two moons Sigmunt and New Reichspell.

The founding of the Astartes chapter, The Great Defenders was what made the star system grand, holding as a barrier against dark elder incursions, Tyrannid hive fleets and tau invasions. The bright black fist against a background of gold was their insignia and was held high by both the battle brother and planetary defence forces alike. A unifying symbol of the system's power against the forces that would destroy the imperium of man.

Douglas looked at his comrades, the other men who safeguarded the planets of his beloved system were well respected, but fat and withered with age, now more machine than human and followed by admiring tech priests. "Do not fear Douglas", said the fattest and most mechanical of them all, governor Gerault of the agri-world, Panada, "This is common to our system, and The Chapter Master of The Great Defenders has recorded several logs on the warp and its irrational behaviour in our sector. I needn't remind you that the storms collapse in on themselves as soon as they reach our territory."

"But this is a cautious matter, Father. We have to treat it as such. Do you remember the times that the Xenos swept at us like a storm? We faced only a small portion of the Tyrannid hive fleet but the only way we pushed them back is by getting our people safe and getting our people safe. The same went for the Cabals which we beat with trickery and why their corpses now hang preserved in tar to show their brethren what happens to any force that takes vengeance. We must take precautions, if our imperial tithe leaves today, it will not reach its destination and we'll bring shame on the imperium."

"But if what we don't send it, Governor Orann?" The most powerful contractor of New Reichspell and Jocalis, Governor Krat inquired.

"Then the inquisition can place the blame on me and me alone," Orann replied. "If my actions prove to be seen as cowardly then I'll gladly accept their punishment and in so doing, purify my soul for The God Emperor and his great power does not find me wanting."

Gerault's second chin vibrated with his baritone voice as he scolded Orann with, "You shall do no such thing. You will not halt the Tithe unless I give you the permission to do so, do I make myself clear?"

Orann looked his adoptive father straight in his one unprocessed eye and said, "with all due respect, you haven't the authority." Orann pressed the intercom, "Imperial fleet Jocalis, this is Governor Douglas Orann. By my decree and foresight, I demand that all Tithe and trade ships are to re-dock and await further orders until the warpstorms are no longer a threat, I advise that this time is spent on training exercises for the guardsmen but the fleet will engage in a system wide blockade." Shouts of anger and admiration flooded the hall, he finished with, "The emperor protects." Before turning the intercom off.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: thanks for the tips, SDWilson. Anyway I decided to make it an issue by a law special to this system alone called 'the rite of dictatorship' which is similar to the Roman style. Unfortunately, this is a massive pain in the backside to enact and requires approval of several different high ranking figures. Anyway, enjoy!)

Chapter Two

Orann walked out the hall, the screams seemed to follow him as he walked along the palace corridors, usually the sounds of the booming metropolis could be heard but there was little sound of traffic and he knew exactly why. The sky had turned a purplish dark and though it did cover of the rust of the buildings, it was a bad omen to be feared by the most irrational of the common man. 'With purple skies; the terrors fly' or something along those lines. A tech-priest, followed Orann, his face was shrouded by a black hood.

"My lord, I urge you to cease your cause, this will ruin you."

"Luther, I respect your opinion but what I do for the glory of the Emperor is more important than my standing", Orann replied.

"But the naval fleets will not recognise your authority, you would be branded as a fool or worse, a heretic by your actions. I am sure you do not follow this path for personal gain but you won't convince your subjects of that."

Orann was saluted by his personal guards, a three men and two women in magnificent uniform, littered with medals of polished brass. They were saluted back and marched forward, escorting them.

Luther said, "You will try and evoke the rite of dictatorship over the fleets, I'm guessing? Such an old law that still remains from our bureaucratic inefficiencies and human error and you would be right to now, you have been a fool enough to go down that path and it is your only chance to maintain power in order to actually achieve anything right?"

"That is none of your business, Luther! Do not presume you can question him or challenge his authority", one of the women said. This one had a magnificent cap and neatly tucked hair and a growing redness in her face and looked like she was going to tear the tech-priest limb, from bionic limb. Orann dismissed her action in a comely fashion, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Sergeant Donnern, Luther is a well-respected friend of my family. There is no harm in his council, I'm thankful of your assistance but you aren't to interfere, please. Luther, the rite has already begun and I am to see the chapter master of The Great Defenders and gain his support. Before you say anything more, I know the likelihood of success, it will not be easy and that is why I'm glad you're here, I want you to help me in my attempt to persuade him not to gut me. There is a seat on my shuttle for you."

Luther's face was unmoved, "why would I do that?"

"Because, Luther", Orann replied with a smirk on his face, "You will be on a different world that is far from this one and ergo, safe from my father."

Luther's face remained unmoved. His three eyes were focusing on Donnern, then they moved towards Orann, "and I would be safer with your 'personal' guard?"

Donnern's face was one of perpetual hatred at Luther but Orann smiled and said, "I wouldn't say you would be safe, just don't give her cause to attack and kill you." A somewhat sadistic smile found Donnern's face.

They reached the shuttle, and Orann beckoned them inside. The shuttle disembarked to the temple monastery on their Astartes homeworld, Ruhe 8.


End file.
